


Lost Causes

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people get exactly what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Causes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Henry Jones Jr.  
> 

"Lex..." Clark began, trooping into the older man's office with Chloe at his heels. He dropped down into the wingback chair across from his desk. 

"You've been working too much," Chloe finished Clark's sentence. She sat down on the arm of the chair, resting an arm around Clark's shoulders to keep her balance. 

"So we're taking you out." They gave the older man identical puppy-dog looks that should have seemed out of place on a pair of college seniors but somehow didn't. 

Lex groaned as he tried to avoid the big, pleading eyes. "That is completely unfair, you know." He could see that they didn't really care, if the smirks were anything to judge by. "Fine, we're going out. Where exactly are we going?" 

"Out," Chloe replied helpfully, laughing when Lex groaned. 

"We brought different clothes, so all we have to do is change, and we'll be ready to go," Clark added, grinning. "After you change, too, of course." 

"Change." Lex looked down at his impeccable suit and tie and raised an eyebrow as he looked back up at them. "I'm safe in assuming that a museum or gallery opening isn't on the agenda then. So what exactly should I wear?" 

"I could pick it out for you," Clark offered. 

Chloe grabbed his shirt to keep him in his seat. "No way, Clark, you can't even dress yourself half the time! I get to play dress the Lex doll." She gave the man behind the desk an appraising look as she spoke. "Should be fun." 

Lex's eyebrows would have disappeared into his hairline if he'd had one. "'The Lex doll?' I think not, Barbie." 

"Hey there, I've got a lot more brains than Barbie, as the both of you know. Besides, if you say no, I'll just have Clark sit on you until I'm done." Clark nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." 

"I'm not even in a relationship and I'm hen-pecked," Lex grumbled, standing up. "Fine, after you, Chloe. I'll let you play in my closet tonight." He glared playfully at Clark. "As my fellow male, you're supposed to be on my side, you know." 

"Against Chloe? No way!" 

"Smart man, Clark," Chloe laughed, patting him on the head and grinning at Lex. 

"Self-preservation is no defense." Lex shook his head as he took Chloe's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, it's not every day I'll let you get away with this, you know." He tugged gently on a lock of her hair, knuckles lightly rubbing against her neck. 

Chloe's smile changed to something warmer, and she reached out a hand to haul Clark to his feet as well. "Well then, better have a witness or the world will never believe it happened." 

"Think I could get a byline in the Planet if I cite what's in Lex Luthor's closet?" Clark laughed, slinging an arm over their shoulders. 

"It'll get you locked in a closet on a bread and water diet for the rest of your natural life!" Lex growled. "Brats, that's what you are. I have no idea why I put up with you." 

"That would be more intimidating, Lex, if you didn't have your arms around my waist when you said it," Chloe pointed out, laughing. 

"We make your life interesting, Lex, admit it," Clark added. 

"I plead the Fifth," Lex replied, grinning as well. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Clark down beside him before waving Chloe toward the closet. "Knock yourself out." 

"This is gonna be fun," Chloe murmured, throwing open the double doors of Lex's walk in closet and peering inside. "If I don't reappear in a week, send a rescue party." 

"Maybe you should leave a trail of bread crumbs behind you - unless, of course, Lex is the wicked witch and wants to eat you up." 

Lex hoped his expression didn't show his instant arousal as he pictured that. "You think I'd let Chloe stay in my closet that long?" he scoffed. "I'd never get the drool stains out of my clothes." 

Chloe's only response was a moan as she looked through the clothes. 

"Damn, Lex, I always knew you were good with women, but the fact that your clothes makes them come floors me," Clark laughed, reclining back on the bed and crossing his arms behind his head. 

"Fuck you, Clark!" Chloe yelled, making the two men exchange a glance of perfect accord. 

"Any time," Lex murmured. 

Clark arched an eyebrow, and then slowly grinned. "Have to agree with that." 

"What are you two whispering about?" Chloe demanded suspiciously, popping her head out of the closet. 

"Us?" Lex asked innocently. 

"Gimme a break, Lex," Chloe snorted. "Innocence does not become you." 

Lex chuckled. "So what am I wearing?" he asked, changing the subject. 

"Something I never thought I'd find in your closet, Lex," she answered, coming out of the closet with a black silk button down shirt in one hand and a pair of faded and well-worn jeans over her other arm. 

"Jeans?" Clark laughed, sitting up and staring first at Chloe, then at Lex in shock. "You own jeans?" 

Rolling his eyes, Lex stood up to take the clothes. "Yes, Clark, I own jeans. I am an American under seventy years of age." He toed off his shoes and socks, not noticing both of the others stare at his bare feet, then shrugged out of his suit jacket, followed by his tie, shirt, and belt. "I didn't realize that I was the entertainment for the night." 

When neither of them moved, he shrugged and unfastened his pants, letting them fall down around his ankles while he picked up the shirt again and drew it on, then shimmied into the jeans. After a glance at his avid audience, he didn't bother fastening the shirt, simply tucking it into the jeans and buttoning the fly. 

"Holy shit," Chloe breathed, eyes moving over Lex's bare chest visible in the deep V of his shirt, down past the jeans that were a second skin, coming to a stop at his still bare feet. "God, who knew feet could be so sexy?" 

Clark nodded, his breath collecting somewhere in his chest and hanging there. "Guess we need to go change too," he murmured, still staring at Lex until suddenly cutting a glance toward Chloe. "Unless we're all doing it in here." 

Lex leaned back against the wall, thumbs hooked into his belt loops. "Unless you can't manage what I just did." 

Chloe's head shot up, and moments later she was standing there in a few tiny scraps of silk and lace, the black a stark contrast against her fair skin. Not meeting either man's eyes, she reached for her bag, which she'd carried in with her. She bent over to step into the tight leather mini skirt, then zipped it up and pulled on a shimmery, see-through blouse. 

Lex swallowed hard as he stared at Chloe. 

"Shit..." Clark murmured, licking his lips and trying to block out the sound of the others' racing pulses. "Guess that leaves me then." 

"Unless you want to us to think you're a chicken," Chloe answered. 

"You wouldn't want that, would you, Clark?" Lex sat back down the bed, settling against the pillows and trying to ignore how perfectly Chloe fit against him when she joined him. 

"We can wave dollar bills if that'll help," Chloe offered, laughing as she settled against Lex's side. 

Clark chuckled and shot both of them the bird. "In Lex's case it had better be hundreds." 

"Dream on. Chloe and I didn't get anything, so neither do you. Now strip." Lex refused to acknowledge that his pulse was speeding up. 

Chloe giggled and curled her feet up under her. "Ba da ba da - ba - ba da ba ba...." 

Clark contemplated stripping at superspeed, then shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it at the other two, smirking as he flexed his arms and watched both their eyes widen. 

Lex swore that he was not going to whimper. Not with Clark baring all that bronzed, toned flesh and Chloe cuddling against his side in a barely there outfit. But if ever there had been a moment worthy of a whimper, this was it! 

"Damn, every woman--and man!--there is going to hate me tonight," Chloe breathed smugly. 

"We're going to have to tie ourselves together to make sure we get home--if we want to go home together, that is," Clark said. 

"It's only polite to leave with the same people you arrive with," Lex replied, unable to keep the growl out of his voice at the idea of either of them leaving with someone else. 

"Possessive much there, Lex?" Chloe laughed, her own gaze challenging. 

"Do you have a problem with that?" 

She only smiled. 

Clark shimmied out of his jeans and reached for his pants, pausing and cocking his head as he looked at the other two, noting how closely they were curled around each other. "Guess not," he murmured. 

Lex looked up, frowning. "Guess you don't have a problem with that or something else?" 

Chloe also looked up at him. "Clark?" 

"You two look good like that," Clark answered, still watching them as he straightened up and pulled on his shirt, tucking the skintight, white cotton into his black pants. 

Chloe straightened up and reached out, grabbing hold of Clark's waistband and yanking him down onto the bed. "Better." 

"We'd better get going," Lex said, proud that his voice hadn't sounded strangled despite having the two people who starred in most of his sexual fantasies on his bed with him. 

"I suppose," Clark said, not bothering to move from where he'd fallen sprawled across both their laps. 

"Or not," Chloe chuckled. 

"Oh, I don't think so. You wanted to go out, so we're going out. The night is young." Lex wondered if maybe they were going to stop dancing around their attraction finally. 

"Good point. There's always after we get home," Chloe replied cheerfully. 

Clark rolled off their laps and stretched before getting to his feet. "Okay, who's driving?" he asked, reaching out and pulling both the others to their feet. 

"Careful there, Sampson," Chloe laughed, "and do you have a car we can all fit in, Lex?" 

"Sure, you can either squeeze in back or sit in Clark's lap. And _I'm_ driving. Assuming you ever see fit to tell me where we're going?" 

"D-Time," Clark and Chloe answered in chorus. 

Lex's eyes widened. "Do I even want to ask how you know that club?" 

"God, Lex, it isn't like we're blushing virgins," Chloe laughed. "Well, I'm not, anyway." 

"I'm sure as hell not one either," Clark protested. 

"But you're so cute when you blush," Lex teased, leaving aside the rest of it. "And fine, you two can lead me astray tonight, upstanding businessman that I am." 

Both Clark and Chloe broke into hysterical laughter at hearing that. 

"Funny, when we first heard of the club, it was as an assignment, and when we were checking it out, who did we see there but you," Clark laughed. 

"With a couple of silicone-injected bimbos," Chloe added. 

Lex laughed and kissed her cheek. "I never associate with silicone, Chloe. Now, am I allowed to choose my own shoes and socks, or would you like to do that for me too?" 

"Well, your feet are pretty sexy," she grinned as Clark laughed in agreement. 

"I am not going out barefoot," Lex stated emphatically, shuddering. 

"Big baby," Chloe retorted, which got her swung up over Lex's shoulder and bounced. 

Clark grinned evilly and caught Lex up as well, knowing the others had seen examples of his strength before and thought it was because of the kryptonite. 

Lex and Chloe both yelped and clutched at Clark. "Put me down!" Lex demanded, hands gripping Clark's shirt for balance. 

"Aww, but it's fun!" Clark protested. 

"Clark Kent, do it now!" 

Once back on their feet, Lex and Chloe both gave Clark the evil eye. "And who did you call as a sitter for Clark?" Lex wanted to know. 

"I didn't know anyone who's that big a sucker," Chloe replied, "so we're going to have to take him with us." 

Clark refrained from swatting them both. "You both love me and you know it." 

Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"You still need to be enrolled in obedience school," Lex replied. 

"Sticks and stones won't break my bones, and choke chains just excite me." 

Chloe groaned. "Get your shoes Lex!" 

* * *

Despite the long line outside the club, Lex's name got them inside right away, though Lex personally thought that a single look at Clark and Chloe would have done the same. "Let's get a table," he yelled over the music, "then we can get drinks and dance." 

"And dance some more," Chloe agreed, already starting to move to the music. 

"Then see what happens," Clark murmured, looking from one to the other and feeling his pants grow tighter. He'd wanted Chloe since he'd wised up past the infatuation he'd had with Lana, and Lex... shit, if he told the truth, he'd been in lust with the other man since the day they'd met. 

Lex glanced over at Clark curiously, wondering how far they'd go this time before the younger man backed away. Shrugging, he moved behind Chloe, his arms going around her waist as he fitted them together before throwing an inviting look over his shoulder at Clark. He was going to enjoy this. 

Chloe shivered as Lex pressed close, easily able to tell that he wasn't indifferent to the situation. She wanted this, had wanted it for a long time, and tonight... She glanced back at Clark as well, wanting all of them together. 

Under the weight of two pairs of blue eyes, Clark ducked his head, though his eyes were darker when he raised it. "Looks like I'm bringing up the rear, unless Chloe wants to be a sandwich," he chuckled, only half teasing. 

"Age before beauty," Lex purred, freeing one hand to pull Clark behind him. He bit back a groan as the other two pressed against him, making him shudder with arousal. 

"Dunno," Clark answered, leaning in to whisper the words into Lex's ear, "you look pretty damn gorgeous to me." He straightened and spoke louder. "You both do." 

Chloe felt the shiver that rippled through Lex, and her arousal grew. Unable and unwilling to resist any longer, she caught hold of Lex's hand and drew it to her breasts, moaning when he rubbed her. 

"Well fuck me, it's sexy Lexy, and he has new toys. Gonna share, Lex?" a new voice interrupted. 

"Fuck off, Glen," Lex replied, boredom clear in his voice as he glanced at the peroxide blond twenty-something who was interrupting them. 

"Yeah, fuck off, Glen," Chloe and Clark said in almost perfect unison as Clark raised his arms to rest his hands on Chloe's hips, bracketing Lex between them. 

"Lex is otherwise occupied tonight, so take your dark roots elsewhere," Chloe snarked, resting one hand on Lex's and the other on Clark's. 

"Oooh, I'm hurt. You need to train your pets better, Lexy." 

Lex gave him a cold stare. Seeing that it wasn't having the desired effect, he decided to shake up the other man's assumptions. He arched his back as he pressed his ass back against Clark, arms rising and reaching back to loop around Clark's neck, offering himself to the dark-haired man and Chloe. "Maybe you have that backwards, Glen." 

Jaw dropping, Glen gaped at him for a moment. "Thought you didn't give up control, Lex?" he tried to sneer. 

But Lex did it better. "I never met anyone who tempted me to." 

Clark snickered. "In other words, take off, asshole," he said, unable to keep from arching against Lex's ass. 

"If that's too complicated for you to understand, I'll give it to you in one syllable. Leave," Chloe added, looking back over her shoulder, and, seeing the pale expanse of Lex's neck exposed, licked it. 

At that point Lex neither knew nor cared if Glen left or was still watching them. "Fuck, that feels good," he groaned, hands tightening around Clark's neck before one slid down to curve over Chloe's hip and pull her closer. He could feel Clark against his own ass, and he couldn't resist flexing his buttocks against the hard length, wishing Clark were fucking him. His own cock was pressing into Chloe's softness, making him want to rip her panties off, yank her skirt up, and bury himself in her yielding body. 

"Told you we should have stayed in," Chloe muttered, grinding back against Lex in a move that could have been called dancing. 

"Nah, this is more fun," Clark chuckled, pulling the both of them closer. "Though if that jerk doesn't leave soon, I might be tossing him out the window." 

That made Lex glance over and roll his eyes. "Still here, Glen? Go away or tomorrow when I'm not distracted, I might decide to take over your father's company and leave you needing to get a job." He laughed at how quickly his former acquaintance disappeared. 

"You really needed to get a better class of friends, Lex," Chloe said. 

"I did. I got you two." 

"So we're just friends?" Clark asked curiously. 

God, they were making him think! Lex hesitated, finally replying, "I got the impression that was all you wanted." 

"You who?" Chloe asked. 

Clark's comment came on the tail of Chloe's. "Maybe when I was younger but now... I'm seeing everything I was too blind to see before." 

Lex stopped dancing though he couldn't keep his hips still, not with Clark and Chloe pressed to him front and back. "In that case," he took a deep breath, "no, not just friends. I want a lot more from you. Both of you," he elaborated, meeting Chloe's clear blue gaze. "I want you." He thought he might be in love with them, but he was nowhere near ready to face that thought himself, let alone tell them. 

"Why do you think I suggested this?" Chloe asked, leaning back to kiss Lex. 

"Why do you think I went along with it?" Clark added, nuzzling Lex's throat, his hand curving up under Chloe's blouse. "I was a blind idiot in high school." 

Chloe slid her hand under the open front of Lex's shirt, palm gliding over his smooth skin until she could flick an already hard nipple with her nails. "Did I mention that I took the panties off when I stopped in the bathroom before we left?" she murmured, sucking the other nipple through the silk of Lex's shirt. 

"Christ." Back arching to press his chest against her seeking mouth and hands and his ass against Clark's hard cock, Lex had to feel for himself. He slid a hand beneath the short leather skirt, groaning harshly when he encountered the slick moisture of her arousal. 

"Hot, wet, hungry..." Lex groaned again as he stroked Chloe, then raised his hand over his shoulder, offering it to Clark. 

Chloe whimpered when she saw what Lex was doing, rubbing her thighs together to try to relieve some of the ache of arousal. 

"Aw fuck..." Clark whispered before sucking on Lex's fingers, tasting Chloe on him, then the flavor that was Lex alone. 

"That sounds like a good idea," Chloe moaned. 

"I'm not sure I can walk out of here," Lex admitted, pulling Chloe against him so they were all but fucking right there on the dance floor. 

"I heard this place has back rooms," Chloe offered. 

Clark nodded and scanned the club. "Back behind the bar." 

"If someone had told me this morning that I'd be about to fuck you both in a backroom at D-Time, I'd have had them committed. But if anyone tried to stop me now, I think I'd kill them." Not letting them separate and sliding a hand under Chloe's skirt, Lex began moving them toward the bar, intent on getting someplace private. 

"If you k-keep that up," Chloe gasped, "you're going to end up carrying me." Lex's thumb was rubbing the entrance to her ass while three of his fingers were inside her, and she thought she might scream if he didn't stop soon. 

"I can do that," Clark offered, nibbling at the bump at the nape of Lex's neck as he ground against him. "And who says that you're going to fuck us both, Lex? Eventually maybe, but no way you can do two at once." 

"I frankly don't give a damn who fucks whom; I just want us all together," Lex retorted. "If you think I'm going to complain about the prospect of getting this inside me," he kneaded Clark's erection, "you're nuts." 

Ignoring the knowing smirk on the doorman's face, Lex tossed a hundred at him and pulled the other two after him. 

"God, Lex, stop, I..." Chloe gasped and shuddered as she came, her climax only making her want them more. "Fuck, can't walk, you bastard," she moaned. 

"Damn, Lex, that's impressive," Clark rasped, nudging the other two toward an open room and slamming the door shut behind them, almost tearing it from its hinges. 

Lex was already toppling Chloe onto the--fortunately clean--bed, her legs pushed wide as he buried his face between her thighs, making her scream as he licked and sucked and bit at her tender flesh, driving her wild. 

Clark followed them down, his hands curving around Lex's hips to work at his fly, wanting to feel bare skin under his palms, not denim. 

Lex raised his hips to help Clark, as eager for them to get naked as the other man. "You taste good," he whispered, climbing up Chloe's body to kiss her, letting her taste herself on him. 

"You taste like me," Chloe sighed, winding her arms around Lex's neck and pulling him closer, at the same time grabbing Clark's shirt so he followed. 

"You know, sooner or later I'd like to taste someone," Clark muttered. 

Two pairs of blue eyes met, two smug grins spread over two faces, and Lex rolled off Chloe so they lay side by side, grinning up at Clark. 

"Well, here we are," Lex said. 

"Come and get us," Chloe invited. 

Clark hesitated for a split-second, at a loss as to who to kiss first. Shrugging, he rested an arm on either side of them and kissed first Chloe, then Lex, exploring each of their mouths with exacting precision and hunger. 

Lex moaned, one hand rising to fist in Clark's hair, holding him still while they tried to devour each other. 

Beside them, Chloe rolled onto her side, biting her lip as she watched them. "So hot." 

"Yeah," Clark panted, pulling back enough to stare into Lex's eyes, then shifting his gaze to Chloe's face. "Wanted you both for so damn long..." 

"We're right here." Lex knew he sounded anxious, but he was so afraid that after coming so close, something would interrupt them, and they'd go back to the same old dance. 

"And wearing too much," Clark added, reaching out to begin stripping both Lex and Chloe of their shirts. 

"You are too," she commented, tugging the hem of Clark's shirt from his pants. 

"Naked is good," Lex agreed, eyes going from Chloe's fairness to Clark's sun-bronzed body as he hastily removed the rest of his clothes. No stranger to encounters of this kind even if the emotions involved were new to him, Lex was comfortable in his nudity. He hoped his ease would make it easier for the other two to follow his example. 

"What it leads to is even better," Chloe laughed, sitting up enough to unclasp her bra and shivering as both men pushed it out of the way to stroke her breasts. 

Eyes darting from Lex's bare body to Chloe, who was only wearing her skirt, which was rucked up around her waist, Clark moaned, pulling back to strip the rest of his clothes off. That done, he squirmed his way between the other two, all of them reaching for each other. 

"God, so much that I've wanted for so long, I don't know where to start," Lex laughed. He slid a hand between Chloe's legs, lightly rocking the heel of his hand against her clit. At the same time, his other hand reached for Clark, possessively stroking his thigh. 

"You're the one with experience in this threesome thing," Clark rumbled, closing his eyes as he felt both Lex and Chloe's hands on him. "Maybe you should give us some pointers." 

Lex chuckled. "Clark, if you can't figure out what to do at this point, you're hopeless." 

"I'm gonna have to agree," Chloe gasped around panting breaths, pressing into Lex's hand. "Damnit, Clark, do something!" 

"Pushy people!" Clark half-laughed, half-groaned, and leaned in to close his mouth on Chloe's nipple, reaching out to tease Lex's chest at the same time. 

Chloe whimpered, then cried out when Lex slid down and added his mouth to what his hand was doing to her. Her eyes flew open, and she raised herself onto her elbows. She groaned harshly as she looked down the length of her body and saw Clark's head at her breast and Lex's between her legs. "Oh God!" 

Lex laughed softly, breath puffing against her sensitive flesh. "Not god, just Lex," he corrected, turning his head away to lick at the cock so conveniently close. 

Clark groaned and canted his hips forward, swirling his tongue around Chloe's nipple before speaking. "I'm surprised you'd admit to that." 

"I'm not taking responsibility for this world," Lex chuckled, blue eyes flashing up to meet Clark's. "But maybe a sex god..." He licked along the circumference of the head of Clark's cock, very lightly dragging his tongue along the edges of the taut foreskin before forcing the tip under it. 

Watching, Chloe whimpered and felt another rush of heat and wetness between her thighs. 

"Yeah, that you could be," Clark panted, closing his eyes for a moment as Lex tasted him. Needing to touch them, too, he slid a hand down Chloe's body to press a finger inside her and rubbed a calf against Lex's cock. 

"Does that mean you're going to worship me?" 

Even with both men touching her, Chloe snorted at that. "No, but we will keep you in this bed until you can't walk." 

"Oh good." Lex turned his head, abandoning Clark's cock to lap at Chloe, working his tongue inside her. 

Clark whimpered at the loss of sensation, then groaned when he felt Chloe's fingers stroking over him. He nibbled at her breast, at the same time rubbing against Lex's body, knowing he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer before he was going to have to be in someone. 

Smiling wickedly, Lex raised his head to look at the other two. "What do you think, Chloe, shall we let Clark be in the middle this time?" 

Chloe's lips slowly curved. "Clark in me while you're in him?" She licked her lips. 

Clark looked from one to the other. "I'm good with that," he grinned, making both Lex and Chloe laugh. 

"He's such a slut," Chloe confided to Lex. 

"Shh!" Lex laughed. "We don't want him to get self-conscious and change! This is perfect." 

Clark frowned slightly, confused. "And why would that happen?" 

Chloe shrugged. "You know Lex; he goes off on these weird tangents." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Less talk, more action." He sucked Clark's cock back into his mouth, toying with him before pulling off and slowly licking downward until he was rimming Clark. 

Chloe gasped as she watched. "Oh God, that's so hot," she moaned. 

Clark's head fell back, and he groaned, lifting his hips to open himself more for Lex, reaching out for Chloe's hand and bringing it to his erection. 

Chloe stroked him until Lex rolled both men to their sides and shifted behind Clark. He grinned at her over Clark's shoulder and nodded. 

Chloe leaned in to kiss Clark, and as she did, she slid her leg up over his waist and took him inside her. 

"God, Chloe," Clark moaned, thrusting forward into her and writhing when Lex rubbed against him. "Lex... in me, all of us..." 

"That's the plan," Lex murmured against the back of his neck, slicked himself and slowly pushed forward. He knew he hadn't prepared Clark very well, but neither of them could wait. 

Clark tensed, but Chloe arched against him, distracting him until Lex was inside him. "Perfect," he rasped, held immobile between the two of them. 

"Yes, we are," Chloe breathed, running a hand over both Clark and Lex's sides, then down to where they were joined. 

"Oh yes," Lex breathed, slowly beginning to rock in and out, one hand falling to Clark's waist where it encountered and began to stroke Chloe's thigh. 

Clark and Chloe groaned in answer, the three of them finding a rhythm that worked, moving together. 

Lex remembered other threesomes--and more--in his past, but nothing had ever felt like this, and it was because this was Clark and Chloe. He could hear, or maybe it was feel, the distant sound of the music in the main room of the club, and he realized he was fucking Clark to the rhythm of the bass. "Oh fuck, you're amazing," he growled. 

"Harder," Clark groaned, catching hold of Chloe's ass with one hand and thrusting into her, then back to meet Lex's strokes. 

"Oh yeah," Chloe whimpered, meeting Clark's almost bruising strokes and raising her head to kiss him. 

Lex stilled for an instant at the command, thinking he might come from the hoarse sound of Clark's voice, and then he started pounding into Clark, harder than he'd ever dared with anyone else. And that was something else they were going to discuss when his mind was functioning again. 

He slid his hand down between Clark and Chloe, unerringly finding Chloe's clit, and he started to rub her. 

Chloe cried out, coming hard as Clark fucked her and Lex fingered her. 

Clark moaned, the ripples caressing his cock tormenting him until he too came, fisting his hands to keep from bruising either of his lovers. 

Seeing, hearing, smelling, and feeling the other two come was too much for Lex, and he groaned curses as he slammed in and out of Clark until he came after only a few more strokes. "Fuck," he panted, petting whomever his hand was touching--he was too wiped to figure out who yet. 

"Yeah, that's what we did," Clark muttered dreamily. 

Chloe giggled. "I think he likes being in the middle, Lex." 

"Who can blame him? Though I'd say we all had fun," Lex replied lazily. 

"And why would you say that?" Clark asked, finally rousing from his stupor enough to look over his shoulder at Lex. 

"That we all had fun?" Lex asked. "Well, there's physical evidence." He slowly pulled out of Clark, unable to remember the last time he'd been with anyone without a condom. It had felt incredible. 

"I can attest to the fact that Mr. Kent enjoyed himself as well," Chloe laughed. 

"Mmm, thought you meant you and Chloe," Clark chuckled, stretching lazily between them. 

"There's physical evidence of that as well." Lex slid down the bed behind Clark and licked him, pushing his tongue inside to taste his own come. 

"God, Lex!" Clark gasped as his back arched, driving his softening cock into Chloe and making her moan. 

"Taste good," Lex murmured against Clark, knowing how the vibrations of his words and breath would feel. 

"What... Oh. My. God." Chloe whimpered, instantly aroused again as she realized what Lex was doing, and she twisted, trying to get a better view. 

"Hrmmm, that's a good idea." Saying this, Clark hoisted Chloe up on the bed and began licking her crotch, purring at his flavor and hers mixed together while Lex still continued to tongue him. 

Chloe cried out in pleasure, her back arching, only Clark's hands keeping her upright. 

Lex raised his head to watch for a moment, grinning. "How many times have you come in one night, Chloe?" He gave her a truly lewd smile before lying down again to lap more of his semen out of Clark. 

"Guess we're going to find out," Clark muttered before returning to nibbling on her clit while squirming as Lex continued to eat him. 

"You're trying to kill me," Chloe gasped, shaking in Clark's grasp. 

Hearing her, Lex snickered, never stopping what he was doing. 

Clark shook his head, making Chloe squeal and Lex laugh again. 

Lex rolled off the bed and strolled over to the toy chest along one wall. He rummaged through the contents till he found what he wanted, then returned to the bed, aware of the two wide-eyed stares on him. He reached into the basket on the table beside the bed and pulled out two condoms, rolling them over the dildos he'd chosen. "One for each of you until Clark and I are up to more," he purred, sliding one inside Chloe and then starting to work the other into Clark. 

It took Chloe a moment to be able to speak, especially after Lex thumbed the switch at the base and the vibrator whirred to life inside her. "Y-you should have one, too," she protested. 

"Or do you just top?" Clark asked, gingerly rolling to his back while trying not to move the toy inside him too much. 

"Clark, having seen how big you are, my fondest desire is to get you inside me," Lex replied. "But if you want one in, go get it." He smiled evilly. 

"Bastard," Clark muttered, carefully crawling over Lex to grab a third dildo and handing it to Chloe. "Want the honors?" 

"Um..." She stared from it to Lex. "Yeah, but, uh, I've never gotten a guy ready for something like this before." 

"It's easy," Lex said calmly. "Lube and fingers." 

"Want some help?" Clark asked, grinning. 

She nodded and laughed. "Go for it, Kent." 

Clark grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers and waggled his eyebrows at Lex. "On your back, Luthor." 

"I'll bet you say that to all the guys." Lex batted his lashes at Clark, grinning. He settled himself comfortably, tucking a pillow under his ass, and let his legs fall open invitingly. 

"Only the lucky ones," Clark snorted, before looking over at Chloe. "Now watch carefully..." He pressed a finger into Lex's ass. 

Lex groaned and braced his feet against the bed as he arched, trying to force Clark deeper. 

"Looks like he likes it," Chloe snickered. 

"Well, it does feel good," Clark answered, twisting his finger until he found Lex's prostate. 

Lex wailed and arched right off the bed, his fists clenching in the sheets. 

"So I see," Chloe remarked dryly. 

Clark snickered and rose up onto his knees, reaching out with his free hand to nudge the vibrator in Chloe. "Feels kind of like that." 

"Fuck!" she gasped, head hanging down as she fought to control herself and not jump the guys. 

Lex's eyes narrowed, and he raised one hand to stroke Clark's back... down to his ass where he turned on Clark's vibrator as well. 

Clark sucked in a breath and cursed quietly, and his flinch almost turned into levitation over the bed. "Dirty pool, Lex." 

"Seemed fair to me," Chloe retorted. "Especially since Lex knows he's going to get the same." 

Lex whimpered softly at the thought, legs spreading wider. "So what are you waiting for?" he taunted. 

"Chloe," Clark rasped, looking over at her, then down at the vibrator in her hand. "Get a rubber and some lube on it." 

"That I can handle." She moved and gasped as the vibrator shifted inside her. "Maybe." Moving more slowly now, she reached into the basket Lex had already made use of, pulling out a rubber and small packet of lubricant. Once she had the toy ready, she turned again to face the guys, biting her lip at how hot they looked. "Ready," she said. 

Lex smiled knowingly, and he suddenly slid a hand between her legs, feeling how wet she was and nudging the vibrator. 

Clark pulled his hand back, reaching up to tweak one of Lex's nipples with his slick fingers and covering Chloe's hand with his. "Slow and steady, and watch what happens." 

Lex was breathing heavily, his legs spread as wide as possible, and he tilted his hips, giving them the best angle to fill him. 

Chloe stared as the head of the vibrator lined up with Lex's hole, and she shook her head, unable to believe that it would fit. She felt Clark guiding them forward, and then suddenly the tip popped inside Lex, making him gasp. Her gaze flew to Lex's face but, seeing only pleasure, quickly returned to the toy that was being slowly absorbed into Lex's body. 

"Don't worry, it's not hurting him," Clark murmured, squirming at the sight. 

"Somehow I didn't think it was," Chloe answered, unable to resist leaning in to lick Lex's cock. 

Lex cried out, his cock slowly coming back to life with all the stimulation. 

"Mmm, yeah, just like that," Clark urged as Chloe moved the dildo within Lex's body. 

"Yeah, that's good," Lex agreed breathlessly, hips rising to meet every stroke. 

"You know how you asked if he only tops?" Chloe chuckled, glancing at Clark. "I think it's a miracle he ever tops!" 

Lex glared, but the effect was somewhat reduced as he writhed on the dildo she was fucking him with. 

Clark snickered and nodded. "Guess I should be glad he did it first." 

"Very funny. See if I ever fuck either of you again." 

"But, Lex, you haven't fucked me at all yet," Chloe pointed out sweetly, making Lex growl. 

"Chloe has a point, Lex," Clark snickered, rubbing up against Lex and reaching over to rub his thumb over Chloe's breast. 

"Well, I suppose I'll have to do it once so she'll know what she's missing." 

"Gee, I'm overwhelmed," Chloe said. 

Clark snorted. "Maybe we'll find Chloe a strap on and let her do you while I do her." 

Lex laughed. "But I still won't have fucked her." He eyed Clark, seeing him slowly fill, and he licked his lips hungrily. 

"Keep it up and you're never going to get to!" Chloe muttered. 

Lex sat up and reached for her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "You know I want you," he whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe. 

She arched an eyebrow. "I was beginning to wonder." 

"Uh oh..." Clark murmured, moving behind Chloe and kissing her spine. "Someone's feeling unloved." 

"We can't have that. Looks like Chloe should be in the middle next time." Lex stroked her ass. "Have you ever had two men at once, Chloe?" 

She shook her head. "No," she admitted looking slightly nervous. 

"Hey, nothing you don't want to do," Clark promised, feeling her tense up. 

"You don't have to, Chloe, I just thought you'd like it. We know Clark did." Lex gave the other man a wry look. "But just for you, I'll take the middle next time if you prefer." He grinned at her. 

"It's such a hardship," Clark stage whispered. 

"No," Chloe said slowly. "I want to feel you both." 

"Then you shall," Lex replied, stroking the long line of her back. "In fact," he murmured, glancing down at his renewed erection, "we should start now." He reached between her legs to remove the vibrator, raised her in his arms and lowered her over his cock, smiling when Chloe automatically opened her thighs to take him in. 

"Oh yes," Lex breathed, "that's so very good." He kept stroking her back as he glanced over her shoulder at Clark, waiting for him to join them. 

Clark groaned as he watched the two of them fit together and reached back to pull the dildo out of his ass, leaving the one in Lex's for the moment. He reached for the lube again, waiting until Lex had Chloe distracted before pressing a finger against her hole. 

She didn't notice at first, not with Lex inside her and kissing her like she was the last woman on earth, but when she did, she tensed, her nails digging into Lex's shoulders. But despite her nervousness, it didn't hurt too much. It was somewhat uncomfortable and certainly felt strange, but there was no real pain, and she slowly relaxed again. 

Lex murmured words of praise as he petted and kissed her, holding still for the moment to allow Clark to prepare her. 

"The way you two look," Clark muttered, twisting his finger a bit and smiling when he felt Chloe rock back against it. He met Lex's eyes over her shoulder and gave a shallow nod. 

Lex smiled again and drew Chloe into another kiss, wanting to distract her completely as Clark penetrated her. 

Sucking a deep breath and feeling his own arousal growing as he watched Chloe writhe on top of Lex, Clark eased another finger into her, then a third, and slicked his erection up with his free hand. Once Chloe was riding Lex's cock and his fingers, he pulled back and set himself against her ass, pushing slowly forward and growling at the idea that he was the first to have ever done this to her. 

Chloe suddenly realized what was happening, feeling the light pain of stretching, and she broke free of the kiss, panting. Clark was in her, and Lex was in her, and she felt so... "Full," she whispered. 

"Yes, you are," Lex replied. "Of both of us. You're so beautiful, Chloe." He stroked her shoulders and arms, smiling at both of them. He could feel Clark's cock pressed against his own, separated only by a thin membrane, and he groaned when Clark slowly began to move. 

"And you feel so good," Clark said, holding Lex's gaze to include him in the comment. "Just what I was looking for when I didn't even know it." 

Lex and Chloe both stilled, the words resonating. 

"Yes," Lex said slowly, "exactly." He realized that this wasn't going to ruin their friendship because it wasn't a one-time thing. He smiled slowly, kissing first Chloe, then Clark as he strained to reach him over Chloe's shoulder. 

"That's all very nice," Chloe finally said, "but would one of you do something before I go crazy?" 

"Like this?" Clark asked, pulling back before pressing inward again and grinning when he heard her gasp. 

"Oh yeah!" she gasped. 

Lex couldn't move much in this position, but he had excellent muscle control, and he was able to roll his hips somewhat, rocking inside of Chloe, which drew gasps from both of the others. He smiled smugly. 

Chloe saw the smile and tightened herself down around Lex, at the same time leaning forward to kiss him. 

The move shifted Clark, and he groaned, reaching around her to play with Chloe's nipple with one hand and Lex's with the other. 

Lex bit out a groan as all the movement jostled the vibrator inside him against his prostate. He was being overwhelmed with sensations from every direction, and he focused desperately on his two lovers to keep himself grounded. 

"You're gorgeous like that," Chloe breathed almost rapturously, watching the pleasure twist Lex's expression. 

Clark nodded over Chloe's shoulder, keeping his thrusts slow and shuddering each time he felt Lex's cock rub against his inside her. 

Lex couldn't speak, could only gasp his pleasure and move as much as was possible, clinging to his two lovers. The only one of them experienced with this sort of situation, he'd never expected to be so overwhelmed by their sheer enthusiasm and intent to pleasure him. 

"Love you both," Chloe panted, feeling her whole body tense and then explode into pleasure, making her scream as she came. 

"Yes," Clark gasped, digging a hand into the mattress and not noticing that he ripped through it as he came as well. 

Lex went wild, thrusting up into Chloe until he came, too, wailing as the dildo shifted against his prostate with every motion of his hips. He let his head fall back against the pillows as the spasms of pleasure slowly ebbed, and he tiredly stroked both his lovers' sides. "I think you killed me," he panted. 

"We had to make this memorable," Chloe laughed quietly, leaning in to kiss Lex. 

"Yeah," Clark grinned, keeping Chloe balanced with one hand as he slowly pulled out of her and moved to the side of the other two, not wanting to squash Lex. "Though aren't near-death experiences pretty common for you?" As he spoke, he caught hold of the dildo up Lex's ass and pulled it out, turning it off before tossing it aside, running his other hand up Chloe's side as he did so. 

"Yes, but usually you're saving me from them, not creating them." As he spoke, Lex glanced at the hole in the mattress and reminded himself to make sure they flipped it over before leaving the club so no one would notice. "Is this another of those things I'm supposed to be too blind and stupid to notice?" 

Chloe looked from the hole to Clark and waited, wondering if Clark would finally open up to them with evidence like this right there. 

"Fuck..." Clark rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "Two words: meteor rocks." It wasn't the truth, but it was believable--he hoped. 

Lex sighed heavily. He glanced at Chloe, and she nodded, indicating that she'd follow his lead. Neither of them was taken in by Clark's story. 

"Then why is it you're the only one who reacts to the meteor fragments, Clark? Everyone else mutates and that's it, but you, you're nearly knocked unconscious by the green ones." 

"And let's not forget the red class rings," Chloe added. 

Clark rubbed his forehead and avoided looking at either of them, knowing he'd cave the moment he did. It wasn't that he didn't want them to know the truth, but it was so damn ingrained into him to lie that he couldn't. 

"Clark?" Lex pressed, disappointment already seeping into his tone as it became apparent that Clark wasn't going to tell the truth this time either, despite what had seemed to be their new closeness. 

Clark risked a glance at them and winced, seeing identical sadness in both pairs of blue eyes. "I'm not from here," he said, his voice barely audible. 

"Here, Smallville, or here..." Chloe urged him to continue. 

"Here, Earth. I arrived when the meteors did." 

Lex and Chloe both stilled, staring at him. 

"I didn't think you'd ever tell me," Lex said finally. 

Clark raised his gaze to look from Lex to Chloe. "I couldn't." 

"You didn't trust us?" Chloe asked, sounding hurt, and the expression in Lex's eyes agreed. 

Giving a pained laugh, Clark shook his head. "I did - I do, it's just..." He sat up and shook his head, sighing. "I don't blame you for being pissed." 

"Then make us understand. You say you trust us, but you couldn't tell us. How can those both be true?" Lex asked. 

"Being an alien isn't just something you blurt out, you know?" 

Chloe gave a strained nod. 

"But you kept lying to us, Clark. Even when it was patently obvious that only someone whose IQ was smaller than his shoe size would believe you, you still kept lying. Not avoiding the issue, lying," Lex emphasized. 

Clark's shoulders slumped, and he closed his eyes. "Once you start, stopping's hard, even when you want to. I can't blame you for being pissed at me," he repeated. 

"I still don't understand," Lex sighed. "I gave you every opportunity to tell me. I all but told you. Were you still so hung up on my last name?" 

Chloe caught their hands, holding on to both of them tightly, afraid that they were going to lose what they had so briefly explored. 

Clark pulled away from Chloe and got up to pace around the room, not noticing his nudity. "It wasn't about your last name, Lex; it was that I can't tell anyone, not you, not Chloe, not Lana, no one. But now you two know--or do you want to know more? 

"Fine," he continued without letting them answer, "I'm super-strong, super-fast; I can burn things with my vision; I can see through things and hear pretty much anything anyone says anywhere. Is that good enough?" 

"Clark, don't you understand? I want you to be honest with me because I love you," Lex said helplessly, afraid that forcing Clark to be honest with them would end up driving him away. 

"We both do, Clark," Chloe said quietly. 

Clark shook his head, still not looking up. "Too many lies." 

"Don't shut us out, Clark, not now," Lex said almost desperately, sitting up in the bed and staring at him pleadingly. 

"I thought you'd want me to go." Clark risked a glance at both of them. 

"Never," Lex replied fervently, Chloe nodding vigorous agreement. "I only ever wanted you to trust me enough to let me in so I could stop being afraid of losing you." 

"So... you both forgive me?" Clark asked, hope entering his voice. 

"Maybe after you grovel some," Chloe put in. 

"And promise never, ever to do it again," Lex practically purred. "And come back to bed!" 

"Never grovel? I could do that." Clark was grinning by the end of his comment, and he walked back to the bed and sat down again. 

"Smartass," Chloe grumbled while Lex rolled his eyes. "And we want him, Lex? We must be crazy." 

"Lost causes," Lex agreed, "but I'm still keeping him. And you." 

**END**


End file.
